A Família do Saga
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Depois de ser revivido após a batalha contra Hades, Saga recebe uma notícia um tanto chocante! Confuso e envergonhado, Saga tem que resolver alguns problemas. Camus vai ajudá-lo, enquanto tentar se confessar pra ele... (Por favor, comentem! É muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês então pensando, mesmo que seja uma crítica negativa!)
1. Chapter 1

Depois da batalha contra Hades, Athena pediu a Zeus permissão para reviver seus cavaleiros mortos na batalha. Como Athena nunca havia conseguido vencer Hades e sair viva da batalha, Zeus resolveu dar permissão à Athena como um presente. Mas Saga não tinha certeza que essa foi uma decisão muito boa da parte de Zeus. É claro que ele estava grato por estar de volta à vida, mas ele se questionava constantemente se ele realmente merecia ser revivido, afinal, ele se rebelou contra o Santuário, tentou matar Athena, mandou Shura matar Aiolos e ficou 13 anos no poder do Santuário. Saga não sabia se havia sido revivido por vontade da deusa ou para ser torturado por seus pecados. Todos os dias, ele evitava olhar nos olhos dos outros cavaleiros, principalmente os de ouro, recebia olhares negativos, escutava as pessoas cochichando em todos os lugares que passava e, o que era mais doloroso para Saga, as crianças o temiam. Nenhuma criança se quer se aproximava dele. E quando uma, por acidente chegava perto dele, os pais chegavam e a tiravam de perto dele.

Saga evitava ao máximo sair de seu templo por vários motivos, mas Athena insistia que ele tomasse o café da manhã junto com os outros cavaleiros de ouro na sala do Grande Mestre. Mas Saga sempre se atrasava de propósito, para que quando chegasse os outros cavaleiros já tivessem voltado para suas casas. O que sempre o surpreendia era que Camus sempre estava esperando por ele e Kanon. O ruivo nem tocava em sua comida até que os gêmeos chegassem, e isso deixava Saga muito confuso. Kanon não se importava com os olhares, mas Saga sabia que ele também estava sofrendo com isso. O gêmeo mais moço chegava e cumprimentava Camus com muita alegria, afinal, o aquariano era um dos poucos que não tinha receio deles, pegava sua comida e se sentava ao lado do ruivo. Já Saga, dizia um rápido bom dia, pegava seu café da manhã e se sentava em uma mesa no canto do salão. Camus tentava esconder sua decepção e conversava animadamente com o gêmeos mais moço, mas no fundo, não somente ele, mas o próprio Kanon, sentiam-se mal ao ver Saga naquela situação.

Mas hoje foi diferente, Saga deixou Kanon dormindo em Gêmeos, subiu as doze casas enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro ainda dormiam e foi o primeiro a tomar o café da manhã. Quando acabou de fazer seu desjejum, ele se dirigiu até a sala do Grande Mestre. Ele estava com muita vergonha de encarar Shion, afinal, ele o matara sem piedade. Como ele poderia encarar o ariano frente à frente desse jeito? Saga juntou toda a sua coragem e bateu na porta. Não demorou a escutar um "entre" dito por Shion, e com as mão tremendo, Saga abriu a porta. O ariano, que foi revivido com a aparência dos seus dezoito anos, estava sem a máscara e, vendo o geminiano entrar, sorriu para ele de forma calorosa. Neste instante Saga congelou. Como alguém poderia sorrir para o seu próprio assassino? Ele não compreendia, até Shion se pronunciar.

- Saga? Tomou café da manhã bem cedo hoje - O ariano disse sem desfazer o sorriso - Finalmente veio à minha sala. Vamos, não fique de pé, sente-se na poltrona e converse comigo!

- Sim, senhor - O geminiano fez o que o Grande Mestre lhe pediu, ainda receoso.

- Tem algum motivo em especial para vir me procurar, Saga? - O ariano perguntou.

- Eu gostaria de pedir permissão ao senhor para poder me ausentar do santuário por duas semanas - Saga olhou nos olhos de Shion pela primeira vez após serem revividos.

- Sua ausência tem algo a ver com a convivência com os cavaleiros de ouro? - Shion pode ver a tristeza e o arrependimento nos olhos de Saga.

- Não senhor - Saga negou - Apenas fui informado de um acontecimento paralelo ao Santuário que precisa da minha presença.

- Bom - Shion pensou por alguns instantes e se lembrou que há alguns dias, depois que Camus veio lhe perguntar se Saga havia vindo falar com ele recentemente e revelou que gostaria de ajudar o amigo, deu ao ariano uma ideia - A única condição é que leve Camus junto com você.

-Perdão, senhor, mas não acho que seja necessário - Saga estremeceu ao pensar em ter que convidar Camus para algo tão... proibido - Não vou me ausentar por muito tempo e nem pretendo me afastar muito do Santuário.

- Mas eu insisto - O ariano disse rapidamente - Leve Camus com você ou não poderei permitir que deixe o Santuário, Saga - Neste momento o rosto do geminiano perdeu a cor - Acredite em mim, é para o seu próprio bem.

- Eu entendo - Saga se recompôs - Mas e se ele recusar?

-Ele não vai recusar - Shion respondeu rapidamente - E não diga a ele que fui eu que o mandou convidá-lo.

-Sim, senhor - Saga se curvou - Tenho permissão pra partir então?

-Sim - O ariano respondeu e voltou a sorrir para o homem de cabelos azuis.

-Muito obrigado - Saga fez suas ultimas reverências - Com licença.

- Boa viagem - Shion lhe disse sorrindo.

- Muito obrigado novamente, senhor - E se retirou, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

-Algo me diz que o grande Saga de Gêmeos vai voltar completamente diferente dessa viagem... - Shion disse à si mesmo.

Saga guardou sua armadura na urna, colocou uma calça jeans escura, um par de botas pretas, uma camisa branca, um sobretudo preto e pra finalizar, uma gravata preta. Quando saiu do closet com a vestimenta que usava quando não estava de armadura, Saga viu que todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam tomando seu café da manhã, e Camus, como sempre, estava sentado à mesa sem comer um pedaço de pão se quer. O geminiano mais velho disse um rápido bom dia a todos e se sentou em seu lugar de costume. Os outros cavaleiros não entendiam o motivo de Saga estar lá tão cedo, o porque de Kanon não estar com ele e muito menos o motivo de ele não estar trajando sua armadura. Camus estava surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo, sem saber o que fazer. O ruivo não sabia se tentava falar com o geminiano ou se ficava onde está. Ele optou por juntar toda a sua coragem e ir sentar-se junto de Saga. Camus pegou seu café da manhã e se sentou em frente ao geminiano, o que deixou o mesmo confuso.

-Bom dia, Saga - Camus o cumprimentou tentando esconder o pequeno rubor que se formava em suas bochechas.

-Bom dia, Camus - Saga respondeu um pouco inseguro.

-Está tudo bem? Você e Kanon são sempre os últimos a vir tomar café. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O aquariano perguntou preocupado.

-Está tudo bem sim, eu só precisei falar com o Grande Mestre, por isso me adiantei - Saga respondeu sem encarar Camus - Kanon deve estar dormindo.

-Hum... Entendo - Camus disse enquanto comia um pedaço de pão - Já comeu?

-Já sim - Mas Saga havia comido muito pouco e devorado tudo muito depressa e seu estômago não deixou esse detalhe passar, fazendo um típico barulho de fome, o que deixou o homem de cabelos azuis com muita vergonha - Haha, acho que não me alimentei direito... - Saga deu aquele seu típico sorriso envergonhado e passou a mão por seus cabelos fartos.

Neste momento, o coração de Camus havia disparado. Ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Saga, o ruivo só consegui pensar "Que lindo!". Então, ainda meio entorpecido pelos sentimentos profanos que sentia, mas sabia que não deveria sentar por Saga, ele inclinou seu corpo um sobre a mesa e colocou um pedaço de pão na boca do geminiano, deixando o já envergonhado Saga completamente vermelho.

Ainda confuso com a ação de Camus, Saga abriu um pouco mais a boca, para que Camus terminasse de colocar a pequena fatia de pão em sua boca, o que ele fez rapidamente. O geminiano mastigou, engoliu e sorriu de uma forma que não fazia a muito tempo.

-Muito obrigado Camus - Saga disse sorrindo, o que deixou o ruivo ainda mais apaixonado por ele - Estava muito bom.

-Obrigado - Camus retribuiu o sorriso - Quer mais?

-Sim, obrigado - Quando Saga estava prestes a estender a mão para que o aquariano depositasse o alimento nela, Camus colocou uma pequena fatia de mamão na boca do geminiano, que, envergonhado, comeu.

Todos os outros cavaleiros de ouros sentados a mesa estavam observando os dois confusos. Camus estava realmente dando comida na boca de Saga, o mais misterioso de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Miro estava feliz, pois o ruivo já havia lhe contado sobre os sentimentos profanos que nutria por Saga, já os outros, que já tinham percebido que Camus nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Saga, agora tinham certeza, afinal, o aquariano parecia realmente feliz enquanto alimentava Saga.

-Parece que o Cubinho de Gelo tá chegando lá hahahaha - Miro comentava baixinho com os amigos.

-Aposto que o Saga é cabeça dura demais pra perceber que o Sorvetinho do Santuário é louco por ele hahahahaha - Aldebaran comentou.

-Verdade hehehehehe Ele não deve estar entendendo nada e também não está argumentando pra não deixar o Happy Feet chateado! - Death Mask disse sorrindo.

-Dá pra parar de discutir o destino do Pinguim do Santuário e do Mister M.? Eu to tentando ver se eles estão falando alguma coisa! - Shaka, que a essa altura já estava com os olhos abertos e se concentrando em ouvir o que os dois cavaleiros de ouro estavam conversando, esbravejou baixo com os homens ao seu lado.

Saga já havia comido pão, mamão, melão, bolachas de todo quanto é jeito, queijo fresco, goiabada e várias frutas, já havia até se acostumado com Camus lhe dando comida na boca. Quando o geminiano reparou que a comida de Camus estava acabando, resolveu falar que já estava satisfeito, e que era para o francês terminar de comer seu café, mas ele acabou por se adiantar e fechar a boca no momento em que Camus estava colocando um pedaço de pão em sua boa, fazendo seus lábios tocarem nos dedos do francês, que corou na hora.

-Muito obrigado Camus, já estou satisfeito - Saga disse mastigando o pão, sem saber que o pequeno toque de seus lábios nos dedos do francês deixara o mesmo ainda mais apaixonado por ele.

-Não foi nada, Saga - Camus escondia o rubor de suas bochechas - Tudo por você... - Ele adicionou baixinho, o que não passou despercebido pelo envergonhado Saga.

-Hum... Bom, Camus, eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer - Saga começou sem jeito.

-Pois fale - Camus sorriu.

-Poderia me acompanhar em uma viagem de duas semanas? Eu tenho uns assuntos a resolver em um lugar perto daqui e gostaria que você me acompanhasse - Saga tentou ser o mais educado possível.

-Cla-cla-claro Saga! Seria uma honra! - Ele respondeu com o rosto corado - Quando partimos?

-Daqui a uma hora, se possível - Saga disse olhando para o relógio - Eu ainda tenho que acordar o Kanon pra avisar e deixar algumas tarefas para aquele animal cumprir haha - O geminiano sorriu.

-Ele não vai conosco? - Camus perguntou surpreso.

-Não, vamos só eu e você - Saga disse sorridente e se virou - Vou avisá-lo e passo em Aquário para te buscar em uma hora! - Saga saiu correndo com a urna da armadura, deixando para trás um Camus feliz, completamente envergonhado e com muitas, muitas esperanças de finalmente se declarar para o seu geminiano tão querido.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que o geminiano deixara o salão, todos correram até Camus, todos curiosos pra saber o que ele fez para conseguir com que Saga o deixá-se dar comida em sua boca.

-Pode abrir o jogo, Cubo de Gelo, o que você fez com o Senhor Mistério? - Miro foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Eu? Não fiz nada - Camus respondeu confuso - Ele estava com fome e eu simplesmente lhe dei comida.

-Não minta, Francês do Paraguay! Ninguém consegue se aproximar do Saga sem ser o Kanon e você vem falar que não fez nada? Tu tá chantageando ele, só pode! - Shura disse ao aquariano.

-Eu realmente não fiz nada - Camus estava ficando nervoso.

-Então quer dizer que os deuses ouviram as suas preces, meu jovem Camus! - Shaka disse ao ruivo.

-Minhas preces? - Agora sim, Camus estava realmente confuso.

-É, Camus, preces - Mu se manifestou - Acho que até Athena percebeu que você está afim do Saga, menos o próprio! Que ironia!

-Calem a boca, seus Patetas! - Camus estava com o rosto rubro.

-Camus, você é muito obvio - Aphrofite começou - Você sempre espera ele para as refeições, pega sobremesa pra ele, vai à Gêmeos todos os dias, coloca o jornal na mesa dele, faz o chá favorito dele aos sábados, manda um disco de vinil pra ele por mês, manda um livro pra ele toda semana, dá uma garrava de vodca pra ele a cada quinze dias, sempre está disponível pra ele, quando você vai arrumar a biblioteca do seu templo, é ele que você chama pra te ajudar e ah, cansei - Aphrodite fez uma pausa pra respirar - Se eu for falar tudo, eu demoro uns três anos e meio pra terminar! O que interessa é que você está perdidamente apaixonado pelo Gêmeos, e isso não tem nem discussão! - Todos concordaram.

-Ah, quem eu estou querendo enganar - Camus respirou fundo - Eu sou apaixonado por ele desde os sete anos, quando eu cheguei no Santuário e vi ele pela primeira vez.

-Agora sim! Ter coragem pra assumir já é um grande passo que você deu, Camus! - Aiolos parabeniza o amigo.

-Agora só falta ter coragem de confessar isso pra ele! - Aiolia completou.

-Eu vou falar isso pra ele nessas duas semanas que vamos ficar fora do Santuário - Quando Camus se deu conta, já havia falado.

-Vocês dois vão ficar fora do Santuário por duas semanas? Juntos?- Aphrodite gritou - Ai que lindo! Vamos ter um casal de ouro em duas semanas!

-Calma Aphrodite, as coisas não são assi... - Camus olhou para o relógi e viu que só tinha mias meia hora para se arrumar - Puta que Pariu! Depois eu falou com vocês! Até mais! - E ele desceu correndo até Aquário.

-Camus tem uma cara de passivo... - Death Mask disse pensativo.

-É claro que ele vai ser o passivo! Olha o tamanho do Saga em comparação ao Camus! - Aiolia comentou.

-Parem de falar da vida dos outros e vão cuidar das suas, Bando de Bibas Loucas! - Shaka gritou.

-Ok, Barbie - Death Mask e Aiolia falaram juntos.

-TESOURO DO CÉU!

-AHHHHHHHHH!

Saga correu até Gêmeos na velocidade da luz, afinal, são vários lances de escada até a terceira casa. Chegando lá, o geminiano mais velho invadiu o quarto do mais novo, jogou a urna no chão e pulou em cima do irmão.

-Bom dia irmãozinho! Hora de sair do seu estado de coma! - Saga pulava em cima do irmão gritando.

-Vai à merda, Saga! O que deu em você hoje? - Kanon gritava enquanto tentava tirar o irmão de cima de si.

-Nada, só vim te acordar e me despedir! - Saga falou risonho.

-Aonde você pensa que vai sem mim? Não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, Saga de Gêmeos! - Kanon pulou em cima do irmão.

-Hahahahaha - Saga ria descontroladamente - Calma, Kanon! Eu só vou ficar fora por duas semanas! E você vai ser o encarregado da Casa de Gêmeos enquanto eu estiver fora.

-Mas aonde você vai? - Kanon perguntou preocupado enquanto saia de cima do irmão.

-Não vou longe, te garanto - Saga disse se levantando - Camus vai comigo.

-Como assim o Camus vai com você e eu não, seu Pateta do Cabelinho Azul? - Kanon gritou - Espera um segundo, você disse o Camus? - Kanon se lembrou de que Camus já havia lhe dito o que sentia por Saga, e o gêmeo mais novo prometeu que nunca iria contar nada ao irmão e garantiu que ia ajudar o amigo a conquistar o geminiano mais velho - Você o convidou pra ir junto? - Kanon estava lutando com o ciúme fraterno que sentia por Saga e a vontade de ajudar o amigo.

-Sim, quando eu fui pedir permissão ao Grande Mestre para me ausentar, ele me mandou levar o Camus comigo ou eu não poderia sair do Santuário - Saga contou - Mas por Athena, não conte isso ao Camus, o Grande Mestre me pediu pra não contar a ninguém, e se eu te contei é porque eu confio eu você, seu Babaca de Cabelo Azul!

-Já entendi, Anta Alada - Kanon resolveu deixar a vontade de ajudar o amigo vencer dessa vez - Quando vocês vão sair?

-Daqui a uma... - Saga olhou pro relógio e viu que estava atrasado em cinco minutos - Puta merda! Vou buscar o Camus e já volto!

Dizendo isso, Saga saiu sem esperar resposta do mais novo, que simplesmente voltou ao seu quarto para se arrumar e ir tomar seu café da manhã. O geminiano mais velho corria novamente na velocidade da luz até Aquário. Chegando lá, encontrou Camus com uma vestimenta igual à que ele vestia. Saga só conseguia pensar em como Camus ficava lindo de gravata. Quando reparou no que estava pensando, Saga teve vontade de se enviar para outra dimensão, afinal, aquilo era errado e doentio, não é mesmo?

-Já está pronto, Camus? - Saga perguntou.

-Sim, já podemos ir - Camus respondeu sorridente.

Desceram as escadas na velocidade da luz, parando somente em Gêmeos. Kanon os esperava na sala do templo junto com a urna da Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos.

-Pensaram que iam se livrar de mim, não é? - Kanon se levantou do sofá - Não vão sair daqui sem se despedir de mim, Lacaios Imprestáveis! - Kanon os abraçou - Boa viagem e me tragam presentes!

-Posso pensar no seu caso, Smurf da Parada Gay! - Saga disse enquanto abraçava o irmão de volta.

-Vou lembrá-lo de trazer muitos presentes, Kanon! - Camus disse ao geminiano mais novo.

-Bom, vamos indo! - Saga disse se desfazendo do abraço - Até daqui a duas semanas, Coisa Idiota que eu chamo de irmão, vamos Camus - Saga foi saindo de Gêmeos.

-Saga, espere um pouco lá fora, eu tenho que falar com o Camus! - Kanon disse e Saga fez um positivo com as mãos enquanto saía do templo, mas no fundo ele pensou "Por que eu tenho que sair?" - Você vai falar pra ele nessas duas semanas?

-Eu pretendo - Camus respondeu.

-Então eu te desejo muita sorte, Pato do Santuário! - Kanon disse sorridente - Acho que eu nunca te contei, mas o Saga tem algum tipo louco de atração por cabelos ruivos... - Kanon disse baixo.

-Como assim? - Camus se viu muito interessado no que seu amigo disse.

-Preferencias, todos mundo tem as suas - Kanon respondeu enigmático - Boa viagem pra você o Pastel de Frango Azul, vou torcer para que você tenha sucesso na sua missão, Sorvete de Flocos - Kanon desapareceu no templo de Gêmeos, deixando Camus sozinho.

O aquariano saiu do templo habitado pelos gêmeos e encontrou o geminiano mais velho sentado no em cima da urna de sua armadura. Saga se levantou e começou a descer as escadas sem trocar nenhuma palavra com o aquariano. Passaram por Touro e Áries rapidamente, afinal, Mu e Aldebaran ainda estavam no Salão do Grande Mestre tomando seus cafés da manhã. Os dois cavaleiros dourados saíram do Santuário, passaram por duas vilas sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Em todos os lugarem em que passavam, retiravam suspiros das moças. Quando chegaram na entrada da terceira vila, Rodório, Saga parou.

-Camus, tenho uma coisa muito séria pra te perguntar - Saga falou friamente sem olhar para o aquariano.

-Então diga - Camus lhe respondeu.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar? O que você Vai ver se seguir em frente é algo proibido para nós, cavaleiros - Saga passou a olhar nos olhos de Camus - Se seguir em frente, eu vou te contar a história toda de como isso aconteceu, mas se quiser voltar, eu não te impedirei.

-Vou continuar com você, Saga - Camus respondeu seriamente, olhando nos olhos do mais velho - Sem dúvida alguma.

-Então saiba que eu sou um desertor - Saga fitou o chão - Eu quebrei, mais uma vez, as leis de Athena - Ele respirou fundo - E dessa vez, acho que fui longe demais.

-O que você fez Saga? - Camus perguntou preocupado com o geminiano.

-Eu tive dois filhos Camus - Saga voltou a olhar os olhos do aquariano.


	3. Chapter 3

Camus estava em estado de choque, sem conseguir se quer falar. Ele ficou pálido e muito, mas muito enciumado. Quem teria a audácia de tocar no Saga, no _seu_ Saga? Assim que se recuperou, o aquariano respirou fundo e colocou seus pensamentos em ordem.

-Está tudo bem, Camus? - Saga perguntou preocupado.

-Está sim, claro - Camus sorriu um pouco sem graça - Não acho que crianças sejam uma blasfêmia contra Athena, Saga.

-Mas não é permitido que nós, cavaleiros, tenhamos filhos! - Saga disse friamente - E nem fui eu que desobedeci a ordem de Athena.

-Como? - Camus estava confuso.

-Ah, vem aqui que eu vou te contar! - Saga arrastou Camus até debaixo de uma árvore e sentou-se no chão puxando o francês.

-Já pode começar, Saga - Camus sentou em frente ao geminiano, querendo explicações.

-Isso foi a sete anos, quando eu estava possuído por Ares - Saga se lembrou das cenas com tristeza - Eu... ele atacava todas as servas, chegando até a ter relações com elas, perdi a conta de quantas ele matou por terem visto o meu... o seu rosto - Saga respirou fundo - Mas uma delas... Kátia era o nome dela, o viu sem a máscara. Elas era a mais pura das servas e uma sacerdotisa muito jovem e bondosa. Pobre menina... Ela só tinha dezesseis anos quando eu... ele a estuprou cruelmente e de todas as formas possíveis - Os olhos de Saga estavam completamente melancólicos - Quando ele estava prestes a matá-la, eu consegui tomar o controle do meu corpo de volta e o impedi. Kátia olhou nos meus olhos, mas não com ódio, pois ela sabia que era eu e não Ares que estava lá naquela hora. Eu pedi para que ela fugisse para Rodório e disse que nunca o deixaria se aproximar dela novamente. Então ela concordou comigo e me fez um pedido, que era responder quem eu realmente era, sem mentiras - O geminiano fez uma pausa - Então eu falei "Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos, e não Ares!" e ela sorriu pra mim, dizendo que o verdadeiro homem que habitava esse corpo era eu. Fiquei feliz por isso. Usei todos os meus poderes para dominar Ares até que ela deixasse o Santuário, depois disso, Ares tomou o controle do meu corpo novamente e eu nunca mais a vi.

-Entendo... - Camus estava em choque, mas não demonstraria isso a Saga - E pretende reencontrá-la hojr, Saga? - Camus perguntou sendo corroído pelo ciume.

-Infelizmente não, Kátia morreu de uma doença desconhecida a mais ou menos um mês - Saga evitou o olhar de Camus - Então uma das amigas delas me enviou uma carta dizendo que ela dera a luz a dois meninos gêmeos, e que ninguém se habilita a cuidar deles pelo fato de serem gêmeos e ninguém saber quem é o desastroso.

-Hum... - Camus teve vontade de se colocar em um Esquife de Gelo por ficar aliviado com a morte de Kátia. Ele não estava tão apaixonado a ponto ficar feliz com a morte de alguém, estaria? - E aonde estão os meninos?

-Na pequena casa onde viviam com a mãe - Saga responde.

-Então vamos vê-los - Camus se levantou - Sabe os nomes deles?

-Sim - Saga sorriu - O mais velho é o Aspros e o mais novo é o Defteros! Eles são gêmeos idênticos como eu e o Kanon!

-Que nomes lindos - Camus sorriu - Só um momento, como vamos dizer à eles que você é o pai deles? Chegar tipo Dart Vader e dizer "Eu sou seu pai?"

-Hahahahaha - Saga riu divertido - Eles sabem que Saga de Gêmeos é o pai deles, e pelo que diz na carta, eles querem me conhecer o mais rápido possível.

-Então vamos! O que estamos esperando? - Camus estendeu a mão para Saga.

Camus não entendia o que tinha acontecido. O aquariano não sabia se tinha colocado pouco força não, se Saga era forte demais, se o geminiano havia lhe passado uma rasteira, mas ele acabou caindo em cima do mais velho, que começou à rir, deixando-o completamente vermelho de vergonha.

-Hahahahahahahaha Tá fraquinho, Camus? - Em meio à suas risadas, Saga abraçou Camus e inverteu suas posições, ficando em cima do ruivo - Se estivéssemos em uma luta, você já teria perdido! Hahahahahahaha

-Fique quieto! Eu só calculei mal a força! - Camus tentava falar, esconder seu rosto completamente vermelho e tirar Saga o mais rápido possível de cima de si.

-Calculou tão mau que eu vou ter que te dar um castigo por isso! - Com a mão esquerda Saga prendeu as duas mãos de Camus acima de suas cabeça, e com a direta atacou o corpo mais jovem com... cócegas.

-Hahahahahaha paarahaha Sagahahaha - Camus ria descontroladamente - Euhehehehe vou morrerhehehehehe!

-Da próxima vez, você vai sofrer muito mais! - Saga saiu de cima de Camus e se levantou, esticando a mão para o francês - Vou te mostrar como se estende a mão pra alguém levantar, Camus - Ele sorriu divertido.

-Muito engraçado da sua parte, Saga - Camus tentou parecer irônico e recebeu só um olhar provocativo como resposta.

-Hahaha Agora que estamos de pé já podemos ir! - Saga começou a andar em direção à cidade - Vamos Camus?

-Vamos! - Camus seguia o geminiano.

O que Saga não sabia era que aquela pequena brincadeira que fez com Camus deixou o francês extremamente feliz, e é claro, completamente corado de vergonha. Mas o geminiano não era o único que não sabia de algumas coisas, afinal, Saga não é tão inocente como parece ser...


	4. Chapter 4

Saga e Camus andavam lentamente pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo chamado Rodório. Por onde passavam recebiam olhares, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. E isso incomodava muito o ruivinho, que à certa altura, já estava extremamente irritado com os olhares indiscretos da pessoas sobre o _seu_ Saga. Como Rodório era o maior vilarejo e ficava no centro da região, recebia muitos mercadores trazendo mercadorias de vários outros vilarejos, transformando o mercado local em uma imensa feira lotada. Camus e Saga passavam cuidadosamente por esse monte de pessoas quando o ruivo teve uma ideia. Camus lentamente se aproximou de Saga e conectou sua mão direita com a mão esquerda do homem de cabelos azuis.

-O que está fazendo, Camus? - Saga indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Apenas garantindo que não vamos nos perder - O aquariano respondeu rapidamente.

-Hum... Entendo - Saga desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

Camus apenas deu um sorriso vitorioso, afinal, ele estava andando de mãos dadas com seu querido Saga no meio de uma feira lotada e com vária garotas muito bonitas o encarando com o olhar invejoso. Como em Rodório tudo era mais atrasado, homens e mulheres não eram tratados da mesma forma. O casal homossexual não era discriminado pela sociedade, era considerado tão normal quanto um casal hétero. Mas já em relação à crianças gêmeas... Ou eram mortos ao nascer, ou eram discriminados pela sociedade. Saga tinha medo de seus filhos terem passado por tudo que ele e Kanon passaram quando ainda eram apenas crianças inocentes. Sua mente viajava enquanto andavam pelas ruas em direção à pequena cabana em que os meninos moravam quando Saga percebeu uma coisa. Ele não havia comprado nada para os meninos. _Nada._ Ele, o pai das crianças, não havia lembrado de comprar um presente se quer para os próprios filhos! Ele simplesmente parou no meio da rua, com os olhos arregalados.

-Camus! Eu esqueci de comprar presentes para os meninos! - Saga disse levando sua mão livre à cabeça.

-Calma, Saga! - Camus coloca a mão livre nos ombros do "amigo" - Simples, vamos comprar agora.

-Você é um gênio, Camus! - Saga sorri abertamente - Mas vamos comprar o que?

-Brinquedos! Crianças adoram brinquedos! - Camus faz aquele olhar animado que só ele sabe fazer.

-Isso! Vamos lá! - Saga sai puxando Camus por todas as lojas de brinquedos que encontrara.

Depois de muito andar pelas ruas de Rodório, entrando e saindo de várias lojas de brinquedos, Saga e Camus finalmente escolhem dois presentes para os meninos. Os dois cavaleiros de ouro acabaram por comprar dois bonecos de si mesmos de pelúcia. Sim, compraram um Saga de pelúcia para o Aspros e um Camus de pelúcia para o Defteros, era a maior novidade da cidade, e só conseguiram um facilmente por serem eles os retratados naquelas pelúcias.

Já passava das quatro horas da tarde quando Saga e Camus chegaram à pequena cabana dos gêmeos. Saga ficou cerca de cinco minutos encarando a porta sem ter coragem de abri-la quando sentiu a mão de Camus repousar sobre seu ombro direito.

-O que foi, Saga? - Camus perguntou preocupado.

-E se eles não gostarem de mim? - Saga o encarou com um olhar assustado que Camus nunca havia visto.

-É claro que eles vão gostar de você, Saga! Você é um cara incrível, gentil, carinhoso, atencioso, inteligente, intelectual... bonito e muito especial - Camus ficou completamente rubro - Não tem como eles não gostarem de alguém tão... perfeito.

-O-Obrigado, Camus - Saga ficou extremamente envergonhado com a fala de Camus.

Juntando toda a coragem que conseguira adquirir com a ajuda do aquariano, Saga lentamente dá duas firmes batidas na velha porta de madeira da pequena cabana em que os gêmeos moravam. Não demorou muito a ouvir vozes cochichando dentro da casa, logo suspeitou que fossem eles, seus filhos. O coração de Saga batia cada vez mais rápido a medida que os segundos passavam.

-Quem é? - Escutou uma voz infantil, porém firme vindo de dentro da casa.

-Saga de Gêmeos e Camus de Aquário - Saga respondeu firme e Camus pensou "Adoro quando ele fala o meu nome...Fica tão mais... bonito!", acabou por ficar vermelho novamente.

Segundos após dizer isso a porta se abriu revelando dois pequenos garotos de fartos cabelos azulados na altura dos ombros completamente bagunçados. Os meninos encaravam o homem de cabelos azuis com um olhar assustado e admirado ao mesmo tempo, sem saber se deveriam chorar ou rir por aquele momento. Um dos garotos, o que era um pouco menor que outro, se escondia atrás do irmão. Saga supôs que aquele fosse o mais novo, Defteros. Sem saber como reagir, Saga colou um dos joelhos no chão, abaixando até o nível dos pequenos. Aspros aproximou-se dele lentamente e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Depois de alguns minutos passados, algumas lágrimas brotam dos olhos do pequeno e ele abraça o grego mais velho, seguido pelo garoto que se escondia atrás dele. O menor chorava loucamente abraçado ao peito de Saga, enquanto o outro soluçava em seus em ombros. Saga os abraçava de volta, retribuindo o amor que depositavam no mais velho. Camus assistia à aquela cena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pensando em tudo que os pequenos já tiveram que passar sem a proteção de um pai. Saga afastou os meninos de si para poder olhar em seus olhos. Eles eram idênticos à ele.

-Aspros - Saga olhou para o menino um pouco mais alto, causando um olhar de surpresa no mesmo - E Defteros - O menino mais novo simplesmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

-Pai? - Aspros perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Saga - É você, não é?

-Sim, sou eu - Saga sorriu pra eles - Eu estou aqui pra vocês agora!

-Eu sabia! Mamãe sempre disse que você voltaria pra gente! - Aspros falou.

-Estarei aqui com vocês pra sempre! - Saga os abraçou - Por que não fala comigo, pequeno Defteros? - Isso o estava incomodando muito.

-Pa... pai - Defteros falou sorridente - Papai! - O pequeno o abraçou.

-Defteros não fala muito - Aspros se aproximou da orelha do pai - Principalmente depois que a mamãe se foi... E... Papai, quem é esse homem encostado no corrimão atrás do senhor?

-Ma... Mamãeeeeee - O pequeno Defteros correu em direção ao ruivo pulando em seu colo, deixando o mesmo sem reação.


	5. Chapter 5

Saga ficou em choque, sem saber se deveria se desculpar com Camus, rir da atitude do menino, corrigi-lo ou simplesmente manter silêncio, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Camus, que sentiu o abraço do pequeno ficar cada vez mais forte, abraçou-o de volta com carinho.

-Papai... - Aspros sussurrou no ouvido do pai - Ele se parece muito com a mamãe... Quem é ele?

-Alguém muito importante para o papai - Saga sussurrou para o filho.

-Mamãe! Mamãe! - Defteros escondia o rosto cheio de lágrimas no peito de Camus.

-Pequeno - Camus disse com uma voz doce - Eu não sou sua mamãe...

-Não é? - O pequeno franziu o cenho e encarou Camus por longos cinco minutos - Mas eu gosto de você, gosto muito!

-Eu também gosto de você, pequeno Defteros, mas não posso ser a mamãe - Camus pegou o menino no colo - Eu sou um homem.

-Já sei! Você pode ser o Papi! - Defteros sorriu abertamente.

-Hahahahahaha - Camus riu divertido com a atitude do menino e um certo rubor foi se formando nas bochechas do ruivinho - Se o Saga permitir...

-Deixa Papai? - Defteros encarou Saga com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Claro que deixo! - Saga pegou Aspros no colo - E nós temos presentes!

-Presentes? - Os pequenos falaram juntos.

-Sim! - Saga entregou um embrulho grande para Aspros - Aqui, filho.

-E aqui está o seu - Camus entregou um embrulho do mesmo tamanho que o outro.

-Papai - Aspros disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - É a primeira vez que nós ganhamos um presente...

-Aspros... - Saga disse em voz baixa, sentindo culpa por não ter vindo ver os meninos antes.

-Como a gente abre? - Defteros perguntou enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Puxe o laço, pequeno Defteros - Camus agachou até o menino.

O pequeno Defteros puxou o laço, abrindo o embrulho. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver que o presente era um boneco. Era o primeiro presente que ele ganhara na vida, e era perfeito! Ele abraçou o boneco com carinho, o que deixou o já emocionado Camus com lágrimas nos olhos. Aspros abriu seu embrulho devagar, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo. Quando viu o boneco, seus olhos brilharam. O homem que ele admirara toda a sua vida estava ali com ele, tanto em pelúcia como em carne e osso! Para os pequenos meninos, aquele dia não poderia ser melhor.

-Papai, eu adorei - Aspros abraçou o pai - Papi, muito obrigado - Pela primeira vez Aspros abraçou Camus e delicadamente colocou o nariz nas mechar ruivas e compridas do aquariano cheirando-as com cuidado - Seu cabelo tem um cheiro tão bom...

-Muito obrigado - Camus, envergonhado, abraçou o menino com carinho.

-Obrigado Papai - Defteros abraçou Saga.

Para tornar o abraço coletivo, Aspros se afastou um pouco de Camus, passou a mão pelos ombros de Saga, puxando-o para mais perto dele e de Camus. Defteros fez o mesmo que o irmão. Devido à tudo isso, Saga e Camus acabaram por se deslocar para frente, acidentalmente tocando seus lábios. Saga e Camus arregalaram os olhos, sem ter coragem de se afastar. Saga já estava ficando desconfortável com isso e resolveu se afastar. Ele pode sentir uma alteração no Cosmo de Camus com isso e o pequeno olhar de decepção não passou despercebido aos olhos do mais velho.

-Papi, Papai - Aspros chamou - Vamos jantar?

-Vamos sim - Saga respondeu e olhou para Camus, que apenas consentiu.

Todos entraram na pequena cabana. Camus e Defteros fizeram o jantar enquanto Aspros e Saga conversavam na sala. O geminiano mais velho foi completamente interrogado pelo filho. O menino quis saber de toda a vida do pai, inclusive do treinamento para cavaleiro. Saga omitiu alguns detalhes sobre suas mortes e Ares, para não assustar o menino. Jantaram todos juntos, como uma família de verdade. Depois deram banho nos meninos e os colocaram pra dormir. O único problema é que só tinha uma cama na casa, que era a que os meninos dividiam. Saga teve que dizer que ele e Camus dormiam de jeitos diferentes e não poderiam dormir na cama com eles. Camus quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando Defteros perguntou se eles dormiam juntos. Saga afirmou sorrindo, o que deixou o ruivo do mesmo tom que seus cabelos. Depois de muita conversa, os gêmeos adormeceram e Saga e Camus deixaram o quarto.

-Camus, por favor, venha comigo - Saga disse sério, sem encarar Camus.

-Tudo bem - O francês respondeu.

Andaram muito, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, Saga sempre andando à frente, seguido por Camus. Quando chegaram em uma parte bem afastada da cidade, Saga parou. O lugar era perfeito. Parecia uma das áreas livres do Santuário sendo perfeitamente iluminada pela luz da lua. Saga parou, virou para trás e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Camus. Ele se aproximou do francês até ficarem cara à cara.

-Diga-me Camus - Ele iniciou com a voz séria e sensual que só ele sabia fazer - O que sente por mim? - Dito isso, Saga o prendeu entre uma pilastra e seu corpo musculoso.


	6. Chapter 6

-O mesmo que qualquer um sentiria por um companheiro de armas - Camus evitou o olhar de Saga.

-Hum... - Saga colocou o queixo no ombro de Camus, o que o deixou arrepiado - Não minta pra mim, Camus...

-Não estou mentindo! Se afaste de mim agora! - Camus tenta manter sua posse fria e imparcial.

-Por que? Não gosta da minha presença? - Saga respira fundo - Como não tem jeito de fazer você falar, vou ter dar duas opções. Você me fala o que sente ou volta hoje mesmo pro Santuário.

-Isso é injusto! - Camus esbravejou - E se eu te odiar? Ainda queria que eu falasse?

-É claro! Só estou tentando entender o porque de você sempre parecer estar sofrendo! Por trás dessa máscara fria existe alguém sofrendo! Eu quero que isso pare! - Saga alterou um pouco o tom de voz.

-Tem certeza que quer saber porque eu sofro tanto? - Camus perguntou ruborizado.

-É claro tenho!

-Eu sofro desse jeito porque eu me apaixonei por alguém que nunca será meu - Camus desviou o olhar - Estou sofrendo desse jeito por causa de um amor impossível! Dói tanto amar e não ser correspondido.

-Já tentou se declarar pra esse pessoa? - Saga respondeu sincero.

-Não, tenho medo que ela me rejeite e nunca mais fale comigo... Minha vida perderia a cor se eu não visse essa pessoa todos os dias - Camus tinha uma expressão de dor.

-Então prefere ficar sofrendo sem falar nada? - Saga não fazia a mínima ideia de quem Camus falava.

-Eu sofreria mais ainda se essa pessoa me abandonasse totalmente! - Camus, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, olhou diretamente nos olhos do geminiano.

-Sabe, Camus - Saga se afastou dele, deixando-o livre - Não gosto de te ver sofrendo, nunca gostei - Ele virou-se de costas e fitou o chão - Só de pensar que alguém está fazendo isso com você me deixa com raiva!

-Saga... - Camus sussurrou corado.

-Confesse o seu amor por essa pessoa - Saga disse sério - Se ela te rejeitar, é ela quem sai perdendo! Não precisa ficar triste, outras virão, Camus... - Saiu andando.

Camus saiu correndo atrás de Saga e agarrou seu pulso. O aquariano puxou com força, fazendo o geminiano virar-se de frente pra ele. O francês se encaixou no peito musculoso de Saga e o abraçou com muito amor.

-Você é a causa do meu sofrimento... Você é a alegria da minha vida... - Camus disse enquanto lágrimas insistiam em cair de sua face - Eu te amo, Saga... Sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

-Camus... - Saga perdeu as forças, mas abraçou o aquariano de volta com amor - Eu nunca imaginei...

-Desde o dia em que você foi me buscar em Paris - Camus disse afundando o rosto no peito de Saga (AN/:Saga que foi buscar o Camus para trazê-lo ao Santuário na minha lógica hahahaha)

-Mas você tinha sete anos naquela época! E eu tinha quinze! - Saga se lembrou do dia em que levara um pequeno ruivinho para o Santuário.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

Um rapaz alto, forte, cabelo azul e muito bonito andava pelas ruas de uma movimentada Paris. Ele possuía uma roupa muito formal e uma caixa coberta por faixar nas costas. Em suas mãos, ele carregava um retrato de um menino ruivo de cabelos curtinhos. Esse rapaz era o jovem Saga, com quinze anos e a procura de Camus para levá-lo ao Santuário. Depois de muito andar, sob uma chuva extremamente forte, Saga avistou um pequeno menino sentado no chão de uma calçada encostado em uma parede. Viu que ele tremia de frio. o geminiano não pensou dias vezes, ele correu até o menino e lhe estendeu a mão. O menino, que estava com a cabeça coberta por um capuz sujo, olhou com o rosto cheio de lágrimas no olhos de Saga, e o mesmo percebeu que o pequeno possuía uma íris avermelhada e extremante bela. O pequeno pegou a mão estendida de Saga. O geminiano então o puxou para si e o abraçou. Logo pegou o menino no colo e correu até um beco que era coberto. Saga sentou-se no chão com o menino entre suas pernas, retirou seu casaco, colou sobre o menino, puxou-o para si e o abraçou, em busca de passar um pouco do seu calor para o menino, que se agarrava cada vez mais ao seu corpo forte, afundando seu rosto no peito do mais velho.

-Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos - Ele se apresentou sorrindo - Qual o seu nome, pequeno?

O menino afastou um pouco o rosto do peito de Saga, passou a mão sobre os cabelos, retirando o capuz e revelando um incrivelmente belo cabelo ruivo. Saga não acreditava, esse era o menino que ele ficara procurando por dias!

-Eu sou Camus - O pequeno falou em grego, mas com o sotaque bem puxado para o francês.

-Então você é o aprendiz de Aquário? - Saga perguntou sorridente.

-Sim, estou esperando alguém do Santuário grego vir me buscar - Camus respondeu tremendo de frio.

-Hum... - Saga percebeu que o menino era extremamente decidido - E se eu te dissesse que eu vim e buscar?

-Você? É um cavaleiro? - Camus perguntou curioso - Cadê sua armadura?

-Não uso ela nas ruas para não causar tumulto - Saga respondeu sincero - Eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos.

-Que legal! - Os olhos de Camus brilharam.

-Você sabia que o cavaleiro de Aquário é o que tem o cosmo mais frio de todos do Santuário?

-Sim... Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais sentiria frio na minha vida! - Camus disse decidido.

-Mas você estava tremendo agora pouco! - Saga disse divertido.

-Eu decidi agora! - O menino corou.

-Tá bom, tá bom - Saga riu - Vamos dormir, amanhã vamos começar a andar de volta para a Grécia.

Quando Saga estava se preparando para virar de lado, Camus se aninhou em seu peito mais uma vez, prendendo-se ao corpo do mais velho. Saga sorriu e o abraçou novamente. O geminiano usou seu Cosmo para aquecer a atmosfera ao redor deles. Camus não sabia que Saga havia percebido que ele já estava tremendo de frio. O geminiano o abraçava cada vez mais forte, tentando passar um pouco de seu calor para o pequeno. O aquariano se apaixonou pelo corpo quente do grego. O pequeno Camus se apaixonou por aquele coração quente. Ele nunca mais sentiu frio. Tudo que ele sentia era o calor que Saga emanava naquela noite chuvosa em Paris. Saga era o calor que habitava seu corpo. Sem ele, o mundo era frio, triste e sem cor. Camus refletiu sobre o que sentia até pegar no sono com a resposta. Era amor...

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

-O que eu senti sempre foi... Amor - Camus disse choroso e afundou seu rosto no peito de Saga.


	7. Chapter 7

-As vezes - Saga iniciou lentamente - Ser sincero com seus sentimentos é o melhor caminho... Por que nunca me disse antes?

-Eu sempre tive medo de você me rejeitar! - Camus disse melancólico.

-Por que disse que era um amor impossível? - Saga perguntou olhando nos olhos do francês.

-Porque você é oito anos mais velho que eu, sem falar que é muito mais forte, bonito, desejável... E eu sou só o cubo de gelo do Santuário... Eu sempre tive tanta vontade de te abraçar em um domingo à tarde e te dizer o quanto eu te amo...

-Camus, o amor não tem idade, o amor não tem jeito, o amor não tem razão, o amor não tem aparência, o amor não é atração. O amor é o sentimento quente que nos dá quando estamos perto da pessoa amada - Saga disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios - Você sente isso por mim, Camus?

-Eu sempre senti, Saga - Camus disse envergonhado.

-Isso é bom - O homem de cabelos azuis riu levemente - Afinal, eu ainda sinto você tremer nos meu braços.

-Eu... eu... - Camus não sabia o que dizer.

-E eu adoro poder te sentir tremer de novo - O geminiano deu um beijo na cabeça de Camus - Eu também de amo Ruivinho Metido.

Algumas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Camus aos escutar tais palavras vindas de Saga. Ele sorriu para o mais velho, que também sorriu pra ele. Sem saber o que fazer, o francês ficou esperando o grego tomar a iniciativa, o que não demorou muito, pois o geminiano puxou-o para si e o beijou de forma doce, suave e apaixonante. O beijo era lento, calmo e cheio de paixão. Saga colocava sua língua calmamente na boca do mais novo, que a aceitava suavemente. Suas línguas dançavam uma musica apaixonante. Depois de vários minutos, tiveram que se afastar por falta de oxigênio, mas logo voltaram a se unir, várias e várias vezes. Já estava ficando tarde e eles tinham que voltar pra casa, então Saga, com uma enorme dor no coração, resolveu interromper sua tão esperada sessão de beijos com Camus.

-Já está na hora de voltar, Camus - Ele disse enquanto respirava fundo.

-Tudo bem - O francês tentava colocar suas roupas em ordem - E como nós ficamos?

-Hum? - Saga perguntou enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

-Não se faça de idiota - Camus disse friamente - Vai ser meu namorado ou não?

-Hahahahahaha - Saga riu divertido - Você se preocupa demais, Camus. E aceito ser seu namorado sim, mas com uma condição.

-Qual? - O francês respondeu ríspido.

-Que você fique comigo para sempre e me ajude a criar as crianças! - Saga disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Eu aceito sua condição - Camus esticou a mão para que o grego a apertasse para firmarem o "acordo", mas Saga o puxou e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

-Então estamos juntos, Camyu - O geminiano disse manhoso abraçando o aquariano.

-Camyu? - O aquariano perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, um apelido - Saga sorriu - Eu sempre quis te chamar assim... Você não gosta?

-Eu gosto sim, mas eu nunca pensei em um apelido pra você... - Camus disse envergonhado.

-Hahahahahahahaha - Saga ria descontroladamente - Meu nome já é muito curto, e todos os apelidos que o Kanon já tentou me chamar ficaram horríveis!

-Tipo qual? - O francês perguntou curioso.

-Ah, coisas tipo: Sa, Saguinha, Sag, Swag, S.G. - Saga contava nos dedos enquanto tentava se lembrar dos apelidos ridículos que seu irmão lhe dera.

-Hahahahahahahahahaha - Camus riu divertido - Eu gosto tanto do seu nome do jeito que ele é que acabei por nunca pensar em uma forma exclusiva de te chamar...

-Você tem uma forma exclusiva de me chamar - Saga o encarou - Você é o único que pode me chamar de seu.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de várias sessões intermináveis de beijos, Saga e Camus finalmente resolveram voltar pra pequena casa. Voltarem bem lentamente e de mãos dadas, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Não demoraram muito à chegar. O geminiano deitou-se no sofá seguido pelo aquariano, que deitou-se em seu peito. Logo adormeceram juntos. Saga foi acordado pelo dedo de Aspros tocando bem de leve a sua face.

-Papai - O pequeno sussurrou - Você leva a gente pra escola?

-Claro que sim - Saga respondeu sonolento.

O grego mais velho passou a mão pelo próprio peito, buscando o francês, mas não o encontrou. Saga arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor. Logo sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso de café vindo da cozinha e escutou uma melodiosa voz tão conhecida por ele cantarolando alguma música que o geminiano não sabia qual. Ele não pode evitar abrir um sorriso. Ele nunca, nem sequer em sonhos, sonhara em ter uma família, quem dirá uma tão perfeita como a que ele tinha. Ele se levantou e fez sua higiene matinal, tomou um rápido banho com os meninos e se vestiu. Camus já havia deixado a roupa de todos em cima da cama dos pequenos. Saga terminou de arrumar à seus filhos e a si mesmo rapidamente. Os três foram até a cozinha, onde Camus terminava de fazer o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Camyu! - Saga disse sorrindo - Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, Papi! - Os meninos falaram juntos.

-Bom dia! - Camus virou-se e sorriu - Dormi sim, obrigado. Chegaram bem na hora! Vamos comer!

-HOOOOOO! - Os três de cabelo azul exclamaram com água na boca.

Camus ficou assistindo com uma cara de susto aos três devorarem seus cafés da manhã em questão de minutos. Tudo correu bem até Defteros engasgar e Aspros quase morrer de preocupação ao ver o irmão engasgado. Saga pulou da cadeira e socorreu o filho. Camus só sabia abraçar o menino assustado e passar a mão em seus cabelos dizendo coisas como "pronto, pronto" ou "já passou, já passou". Depois de acalmar Defteros e terminar o café, Saga foi levar os meninos na escola enquanto Camus ficou em casa pra dar uma arrumada na bagunça que fizeram no café. Aspros quis que o pai o pegasse de cavalinho, o que ele fez. Já Defteros, vendo o irmão nas costas do pai, também quis que Saga o pegasse no colo, o que ele, comovido pelo olhar suplicante de Defteros, fez. Quando chegaram na escola Aspros e Defteros desceram de Saga e agarraram as mãos do grego.

-Papai, você entra la com a gente? - Defteros perguntou.

-Entro sim - Saga sorriu pra eles - Mas por que?

-É que... não gostam muito da gente aqui, Papai - Aspros respondeu rapidamente e fitou o chão.

-Eu entendo... - O geminiano mais velho se lembrou de tudo que ele e seu irmão passaram quando pequenos - Eu também passei por isso quando tinha a idade de vocês.

-Passou? - Aspros e Defteros, curiosos, perguntaram juntos.

-Sim - Saga voltou a sorrir - Acho que me esqueci de dizer que vocês tem um tio!

-Tio?! - Os pequenos exclamaram alegres.

-Sim, e vocês não vão acreditar - Saga percebeu que os olhos dos meninos brilhavam - Eu e ele somos gêmeos como vocês dois!

-Que legal, Papai! - Aspros disse com os olhos brilhando - Qual é o nome dele?

-Kanon - O geminiano mais velho disse com orgulho - Kanon de Gêmeos!

-HOOOOO - Os pequenos exclamaram juntos.

-Quando a gente vai conhecer ele, Papai? - Defteros perguntou algremente.

-Daqui a alguns dias... - Saga respondeu incerto - Agora vamos entrar!

-Sim! - Os pequenos sorriram.

O grego percebeu os olhares tortos que eles recebiam tanto de crianças quanto de adultos. Saga simplesmente estufava o peito e continuava andando. Muitas crianças cochichavam e riam, já os adultos, apenas cochichavam entre si. Por ter os ouvidos muito treinados, Saga pode ouvir tudo que diziam a respeito deles. Ele ouviu coisas como "Quem é aquele cara de cabelo azul?", "Por que ele está com os gêmeos orfãos?", "Por que ele trouxe essas crianças desgraçadas pra cá?", "Ele não tem o direto de trazer esses diabinhos pra cá!"ou "Esses gêmeos desgraçados só vão atrapalhar o meu filhinho!" O geminiano mais velho resolveu simplesmente ignorar tudo que escutara.

-Aonde estão seus amiguinhos? - Saga perguntou olhando pros meninos.

-Lá - Aspros apontou pra uma árvore, onde vários meninos que tinham aparentemente a mesma idade que ele brincavam.

-Então vamos até lá - Saga levou-os até a árvore.

-Aspros, Defteros! Quanto tempo! - Os meninos se aproximaram dos gêmeos.

-O-oi - Defteros respondia à todos envergonhado.

-Quem é esse moço que veio com vocês, Aspros? - Um menino de cabelos castanhos curtos perguntou.

-Esse é o nosso pai! - Aspros respondeu sorridente.

-HOOOOOO - Todos os outros meninos se aproximaram mais, menos um pequeno de cabelos esverdeados.

-Qual é o seu nome, Tio? - Um menino de cabelos pretos curtinhos perguntou - O meu é El Cid!

-Saga - Ele respondeu sorridente e sentou-se no chão - Saga de Gêmeos.

-Que legal! - Um menino de cabelos azuis claros falou admirado - Você é um cavaleiro, tio Saga?

-Sim, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos! - Ele respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Enquanto o geminiano mais velho respondia as perguntas dos pequenos amigos de seus filhos, Aspros e Defteros olhavam maravilhados o jeito gentil de seu pai. Defteros resolveu se aproximar e sentar no colo de seu pai. Já Aspros, procurava incessantemente por alguém, mas não era um alguém qualquer, era um certo menino de cabelos esverdeados que ele adorava. Quando finalmente encontrou o menino sentando embaixo da árvore, Aspros sorriu e foi de encontro à ele. O pequeno percebeu a aproximação do menino de cabelos azuis e se levantou sorridente. Ao ficar cara à cara com o pequenos, Aspros o abraçou apertadamente, e o mesmo retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade.

-Por que não veio me ver antes? - O menino de cabelos esverdeados perguntou tentando parecer sério - Eu senti saudade, Aspro.

-Eu também senti saudade, Dégel...


	9. Chapter 9

-Mentiroso! - Dégel afundou o rosto no pescoço de Aspros - Você é um mentiroso, Aspro! Por que não veio me ver antes? Eu fiquei te esperando todos os dias!

-Me desculpe, Dégel! - Aspros o abraçava cada vez mais forte - Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso! Você me desculpa?

-Desculpo só dessa vez - O menino de cabelos esverdeados respondeu tetando parecer sério - Só dessa vez, ouviu?

-Ouvi sim! - O menino de cabelos azuis disse alegremente.

Saga observava aquela cena perplexo enquanto respondia à todas as perguntas dos amiguinhos de seus filhos. O pequeno menino de cabelos esverdeados lembrava muito seu amado Camus, e o que mais o deixara atônito foi o comportamento de Aspros para com o garotinho. Por não ser muito bom com sentimentos, Saga não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Mal sabia ele que seu filhote havia encontrado o amor...

-Bom crianças - Saga falou - Já não está na hora da aula de vocês? O professor está esperando na porta da sala, vejam - Saga apontou para um homem com uma aparência gentil parado em frente à porta da sala de aula acenando para eles.

-Aaaaah - Todos reclamaram, mas se levantaram e foram para a sala.

-Você vem buscar a gente mais tarde, Papai? - Defteros perguntou.

-Venho sim - Saga se abaixou até o nível do garoto - Eu e o Papi vamos levar vocês pra tomar sorvete depois da escola!

-Ebaaaa - Defteros disse entusiasmado - Não se atrase, viu Papai?

-Pode deixar! - Saga sorriu e logo percebeu que Aspros ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar com o menino parecido com Camus - E seu irmão?

-Já já eles entram - Defteros disse se virando - O professor ainda vai cantar a música de bom dia e fazer a chamada, eles tem tempo pra se entender.

-Se entender? - Saga perguntou curioso.

-É, Aspro e Dégel sempre são os últimos a entrar na sala - Defteros disse - Eles sempre discutem antes de entrar, e quando entram, já está tudo bem!

-Hum... Bom, mais tarde eu e o Papi voltamos pra pegar vocês - O geminiano mais velho sorriu - Agora vá pra aula! Bons estudos!

-Obrigado Papai! - Defteros foi pra sala.

-Aspros - Saga chamou, o que o menino congelar e olhar para o pai completamente assustado - Eu já vou indo! Mais tarde eu e o Papi voltamos pra buscar vocês! E nós temos uma surpresa! Bons estudos!

-Obrigado Papai! - Aspros respondeu sorridente vendo o pai sair da escola.

-Quem é esse Papi? - O menino perguntou curioso.

-Alguém muito importante para o Papai - Aspros disse.

-Hum... Legal, Aspro - O pequeno francês tentou parecer sério (AN/: Aspro é o apelido que o Defteros e o Dégel usam pro Aspros!).

-Já sei! - O menino de cabelos azuis disse animadamente - E se você viesse com a gente?

-E-e-eu não sei! - Dégel ficou completamente vermelho - Eu posso?

-Claro que pode! Você vai ver, o Papai e o Papi são muito legais! Você vai adorar eles! - Aspros dizia animadamente.

-Tá bom! - Dégel sorriu corado, o que não passou despercebido pelo pequeno grego.

-Sabia que você ficar muito lindo quando sorri desse jeito? - Aspros disse e exibiu um sorriso bobo e provocante ao estilo Saga sem perceber.

-O-o-obrigado, Aspro - O pequeno Dégel ficou mais vermelho do que já estava.

-Vamos pra sala, o professor já deve ter acabado a música! - Aspros pegou o completamente rubro Dégel pela mão e foi em direção à sala de aula.

Saga correu até a casa. Ele precisava contar para seu amado Camus o que tinha acontecido. O geminiano mais velho chegou em casa em alguns instantes, pois veio correndo na velocidade da luz.

-Camyuuuuuu! - Saga gritou logo que entrou na casa.

-O que foi, Saga? Aconteceu alguma coisa com os meninos? - Camus saiu da cozinha secando as mãos nas laterais da blusa completamente molhada que vestia.

-O que foi que aconteceu com vocês, Camus! - Saga disse preocupado - Você está todo molhado! - "Mas não deixa de ser sexy!" Ele pensou.

-É que o meu forte nunca foi lavar louça hahahaha - Camus riu divertido - Nunca consegui lavar um prato sequer sem me molhar todo!

-Por Athena! - Saga riu junto com o namorado - Como você não ficou doente até agora?

-Eu prometi que nunca mais sentiria frio, lembra? - Camus disse sorrindo.

-Verdade, verdade - Saga o abraçou - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu quero ver você sair molhado pela casa toda, Danoninho Ice!

-Tá bom, tá bom - Camus riu divertido - Prometo que não faço mais! Você me perdoa?

-Só dessa vez, Camyu - Saga o apertou mais em seus braços - Eu te amo! - Dito isso, o geminiano o beijou.

-Hum! - O francês tentou resmungar algo, mas foi impedido pelos lábios cheios de luxúria de Saga, que já o empurrava para o sofá - Para Saga! - Camus quase gritou afastando Saga de si - Eu ainda não esrtou pronto pra isso!

-Calma Camyu! Não vou fazer nada que você não queira - Saga o abraçou - Mas por que você não quer? - Ele perguntou um tanto quanto perplexo.

-Não consigo pensar em fazer algo do tipo agora - Camus fitou o chão - Principalmente depois do que eu fiz...

-O que fez, Camyu? - Saga perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Eu não sou mais virgem, Saga - Camus o encarou completamente rubro de vergonha e com o olhar arrependido.


	10. Chapter 10

Saga ficou atônito. Quem era a criatura infeliz que conheceria a Outra Dimensão em breve? O geminiano estava espumando de raiva por dentro, mas se manteve sério por fora.

-Não faça essa cara, Saga - Camus disse um pouco alterado - Não é como se você fosse virgem...

-Não fiquei asssim por causa disso... Só estou com ciume - Saga disse corando um pouco e fitando o chão.

-Foi tudo culpa do Miro - O ruivo disse rindo um pouco.

-VOCÊ TRANSOU COM O MIRO?! - O geminiano gritou assustado.

-CLARO QUE NÃO, SMURF DA PARADA GAY! - O aquariano gritou de volta - Ele só mexeu os pauzinhos e me obrigou a fazer algo que eu não estava muito afim, só isso.

-Pode me explicar melhor? - Saga disse um pouco curioso e irritado.

A essa altura, Saga já havia criado uma nota mental : "Matar o Escorpião assim que chegar no Santuário".

-Senta que a história é longa.

-OK - O grego simplesmente pulou e caiu sentado no sofá, encarando Camus.

-Ô curioso... - O ruivo riu um pouco - Faz mais ou menos seis anos, quando eu tinha uns quinze anos. Eu tinha acabado de receber a armadura de ouro e tinha ido na minha primeira missão fora do Santuário, diretamente pra minha terra natal, mais especificadamente, Paris. Só que o Miro foi junto comigo. Maldito Miro. Ele me fez ir à uma boate e encher a cara. Aquele maldito Escorpião ficou me atiçando pra chegar em alguma moça. Ele ficou falando a noite toda que eu já estava com quinze anos e ainda era virgem, tinha que acabar com isso, era um rito de passagem, enfim, ficou me enchendo a noite toda, até que eu vi a Layla. Sem dúvidas a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi até hoje. Fui diretamente onde ela estava, pra surpresa do meu maldito amigo. Ela era uma moça boa que tinha que trabalhar naquele lugar pra poder sustentar a mãe, que estava muito doente e precisando de tratamento. Eu ficaria conversando com ela a noite toda, se não fosse o Miro chegar e perguntar se ela podia ajudar um virgem a sair dessa condição de miséria. Ela imediatamente olhou pra mim, como se soubesse que o virgem em questão era eu. Layla apenas consentiu e sorriu pra mim, pegando minha mão. Ela me guiou pra fora da boate e me levou pra casa dela. Era uma casa simples, porém muito bem organizada. Fui até o quarto dela, onde havia poucas coisas e uma cama pequena. Ela pediu que eu me sentasse, o que eu fiz. Nesse momento ela soltou seus fartos em compridos cabelos azuis, que chegavam até abaixo da volumosa bunda e retirou o vestido que usava, ficando só de roupa íntima. Era a primeira vez que eu via uma mulher semi-nua, mas já sabia que não veria uma tão bonita quanto Layla. Ela então foi andando devagar até mim e se sentou no meu colo, o que me fez corar na hora. Layla sorriu e me abraçou, dizendo que eu ficava muito fofo daquele jeito. Achei que fosse morrer de vergonha quando ela começou a rebolar e eu fiquei excitado. Tentei esconder de todo jeito, mas ela sabia que eu estava ereto. Bom, o resto da história eu duvido que você vai querer saber, mas pra resumir, nos transamos. Muito. E eu acordei no dia seguinte, duas horas da tarde, com o Miro gritando na minha orelha que a gente precisava ir embora.

-Hum... - O grego digeria a informação - Só um momento, CABELO AZUL? COMPRIDO? - Ele gritou com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim, foi o que me chamou a atenção nela e... MEUS DEUSES! Eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso ainda! - Camus arregalou os olhos.

-Hahahahahaha pensando em mim, Camyu? - Saga disse divertido.

-Acho que estava, e muito! - O francês sorriu e abraçou o grego.

-Eu te entendo... Fiz a mesma coisa...

-O QUE? - O ruivo gritou.

-Kátia era ruiva, com cabelos compridos e olhos estranhamente vermelhos - Saga disse rindo - Acho que foi mais um dos motivos de eu ter salvado ela...

-Ficamos tanto tempo sofrendo separados... - Camus disse apertando Saga em seus braços.

-Tem razão... - O grego o abraçou de volta - Camyu! Eu quase esqueci o que eu precisava te contar!

-Fala logo então! - O ruivo disse curioso.

-Aspros está agindo estranho perto de um amiguinho dele! - Saga disse preocupado.

-Como assim agindo estranho? - O cavaleiro de Aquário falou encarando o grego.

-Ele abraçava o garoto, conversava com ele o tempo todo, andava de mãos dadas, sorria de forma diferente, obedecia algumas coisas que ele falava... E outras coisas, mas só me lembro disso - O geminiano disse pensativo.

-Meus deuses! Nosso pequeno está amando, seu tapado! - Camus disse com corações nos olhos - Se ele trouxer o amiguinho pra conhecer a gente eu acho que eu desmaio!

-Aonde foi aquele Camus frio que o Santuário inteiro conhece? - O grego disse brincalhão vendo o estado do francês.

-Foi passear junto com o Saga triste e melancólico que o Santuário inteiro conhece - O aquariano respondeu sorrindo de canto.

-Que bom que esses dois finalmente estão juntos, não é? - Saga perguntou abraçando o ruivo e lhe dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

-É... - O ruivo retribuiu o beijo.

-Ah, esqueci de te avisar, mas prometi pros meninos que a gente ia levar eles na sorveteria depois da aula - O grego disse se recordando da alegria dos filhos quando ele falou em sorvete.

-Tudo bem - Camus disse sorridente.

-Camyu?

-Hum?

-Você acabou de me ensopar com essa camiseta molhada. E ta frio.

-Você é um homem adulto, se vira - O aquariano sorriu de canto e saiu andando de forma provocante, deixando o grego rindo na sala.


	11. Chapter 11

Saga ficou sentado no sofá observando o aquariano passar pra lá e pra cá, sempre limpando algo ou organizando as coisas. O geminiano nunca tinha imaginado nada parecido. Ter Camus assim tão perto e disponível somente pra ele era bom demais pra ser verdade. Ele estava sempre com uma sensação de tensão, como se ele fosse acorda de repente e tudo isso que estava acontecendo fosse apenas mais um sonho.

-Levanta os pés, Saga - Camus disse passando pano no chão.

O geminiano fez o que o francês falou rapidamente, observando-o limpar o chão.

-O que foi? - O aquariano perguntou observando o olhar pensativo do rapaz sobre si.

-Nada, apenas nunca imaginei te ver desse jeito - Saga disse sorridente - É um pouco novo pra mim.

-Acostume-se - O ruivo disse orgulhoso - Eu odeio bagunça, sempre deixo tudo organizado e limpinho.

-Hohoho - O geminiano sorriu divertido - Parece que temos alguém responsável aqui...

-Que bom que você sabe - Camus disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

O francês jogou a vassoura do outro lado da sala e se sentou no colo de Saga, iniciando um beijo quente, o que chocou o grego. Camus o apertava em seus braços e atacava sua boca com ferocidade, rebolando lentamente. O geminiano ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo e abraçou o ruivo apertadamente. O francês parou o beijo e deitou sua cabeça no ombro direito de Saga.

-Pra quem não quer transar agora você tem bastante fogo - Saga disse divertido.

-Beijar não é transar, Saga - O ruivo respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Mas rebolar em cima de mim é a mesma coisa que pedir pra transar - O grego apertou mais ainda o abraço.

-Que hora os meninos saem da escola? - O francês disse encarando o relógio.

-Meio dia.

-Saga...

-Hum?

-É meio dia e quinze - Camus disse sério.

-Puta que pariu!

Saga levantou correndo com Camus preso ao peito. O grego correu na velocidade da luz até a escola, ainda com Camus junto ao peito. O francês acabara por enlaçar as pernas na cintura do geminiano, pra não cair. Quando chegaram e Saga finalmente liberou o ruivo, os meninos conversavam animadamente com os amiguinhos embaixo da mesma árvore. Aspros ainda estava com o menino de cabelos esverdeados e Defteros falava com os outros meninos.

-Ali, Camus - Saga chamou a atenção do francês - Viu?

-Sim - O ruivo observava os dois - Ele parece estar mesmo apaixonado, só que ele nem desconfia o que esta amando! - Camus disse com corações nos olhos.

-Vamos lá chamar eles.

-Vamos - Os dois se aproximaram da árvore.

-Tio Sagaaaaaaa! - Todos os amiguinhos dos gêmeos pularam no geminiano mais velho.

-Oi crianças! - Saga abraçou todos eles sorrindo.

-Quem é esse moço que veio junto com você, Tio Saga? - Um menino de cabelos azuis escuros perguntou curioso.

-Esse é o Camus, digam oi pra ele! - O grego apontou pro ruivo que corou na hora.

-Oi Tio Camus! - Todos falaram juntos.

-Oi crianças - Camus respondeu sorridente porém envergonhado.

-Papai! Papi! - Defteros foi correndo até eles.

-Defteros! - Saga o pegou no colo e o menino o abraçou.

Neste momento, Aspros e Dégel olharam pra trás, para onde Saga, Camus e Defteros estavam. Aspros sorriu ao ver que o pai havia vindo buscá-los, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando viu que seu querido Dégel havia derramado uma lágrima.

-O que aconteceu, Dégel? - Aspros perguntou preocupado.

-Me diz, Aspro - O menino disse encarando Camus - Aquele ruivo... É o Camus de Aquário, não é?

-Sim - Aspros disse sorridente - Ele é incrível! Você conhece ele, Dégel?

-Não... Mas ele... - O menino começou a andar lentamente, como se estivesse em transe, em direção ao francês.

Camus reparou no menino de cabelos esverdeados e resolveu se abaixar, para abraçá-lo. Quando o pequeno percebeu que Camus havia se abaixado, correu em direção à ele, pulou em seus braços fortes e o abraçou apertadamente. Algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair dos olhos do menino. Saga, Aspros, Defteros e Camus assistiam a cena completamente confusos.

-Até que em fim eu te achei, pai...


	12. Chapter 12

Camus estava atônito. Como assim "pai"? Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quem era aquele garoto. Mas o jeito com que o pequeno o apertava em seus braços era surreal. Era uma necessidade, parecia que o menino precisava dele. A única coisa que ele fez foi abraçá-lo de volta com todo o amor que tinha e, na opinião de Camus, aquele abraço era muito especial. Nenhum dos dois ameaçava se mexer ou falar alguma coisa. Saga, Aspros e Defteros assistiam a cena sem saber o que fazer. Saga estava emocionado ao ver o menino e Camus naquele estado. Já os gêmeos estavam completamente confusos.

-Pai... - Dégel disse baixinho.

-Hum? - Camus murmurou abraçando o menino.

O ruivo decidiu acreditar no menino, pois aqueles sentimentos de amor, carinho, admiração, confiança e necessidade que ele sentiu vindo do pequeno naquele abraço com certeza eram verdadeiros.

-Eu te procurei por tanto tempo... - O pequeno disse choroso.

-Mon petit... - O ruivo disse em francês.

-É você, não é? Você é o Camus de Aquário, não é? - Dégel se afastou e encarou o ruivo com olhos esperançosos.

-Sim, mon petit, sou eu - Camus sorriu - Estou aqui com você...

-Você é amigo do pai do Aspros? - O menino sussurrou - Ele ta olhando a gente com uma cara estranha...

-O Saga?... - Camus se virou encarou o grego mais velho, que os encarava com uma expressão séria forçada enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas - Ele é... - O ruivo ficou um pouco receoso ao falar da sua relação com Saga ao menino, mas ele sabia que não tinha que ter vergonha de amar - Ele é meu namorado.

-Eu... eu... - Saga ficou sem saber o que fazer - Oi, eu sou o Saga - O grego acenou para o menino.

-Oi, Saga - O menino acenou de volta - Eu sou o Dégel.

-Hahahahaha - Camus não conseguia parar de rir - Eu não sabia que você tinha problema com apresentações, Saga!

-Quieto, francês! - O geminiano mais velho corou e desviou o olhar.

-Bom, e o nosso sorvete? - Aspros finalmente se manifestou.

-É mesmo! - Defteros disse sorridente.

-Vamos então meninos - Saga disse sorridente e Defteros pulou em seus ombros.

-Vamos? - O ruivo perguntou ao baixinho.

-Sim! - Dégel disse com os olhos brilhando.

Todos foram andando lentamente para a sorveteria. Defteros andava na frente de todos, correndo para todos os lados sobre os olhos atentos dos dois mais velhos. Saga e Camus andavam de mãos dadas, ambos corando fortemente e sorrindo de forma boba, principalmente o geminiano mais velho. Vendo os dois de mãos dadas, Aspros e Dégel, que andavam um pouco a frente dos dois, ficaram envergonhados. Inspirado pelo pai, Aspros capturou a mão de Dégel e enlaçou seus dedos. O pequenino francês ficou roxo de vergonha, mas sorriu para o outro. Um pouco atrás, Saga e Camus estavam derretendo ao ver os dois daquele jeito. O ruivo já tinha corações grandes e vermelhos nos olhos, já o grego possuía olhos brilhantes e emocionados. "Gostar de franceses deve ser de família..." o grego pensou rindo baixinho. "Gostar desses Gêmeos deve ser algum tipo de maldição ou Karma de família..." o francês pensou rindo muito.

A família deles estava longe de ser perfeita, afinal, todas as famílias tem problemas e dificuldades a enfrentar. Só o que as aproximam da perfeição é enfrentar os problemas e as dificuldades juntas, sempre ajudando uns aos outros. Porque isso sim as faz Famílias.


End file.
